Hikari
by Hope-21
Summary: Gaara tendra un encuentro con alguien muy especial que hara girar su vida ....


Holas

Mi nombre es Claudia, pero mi nick aquí es Sakura Hidaka, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, la historia a continuación es dedicada a Gaara, es mi personaje preferido de Naruto, y por mas de decir que las dos temporadas son demasiadas buenas. Al escribir este fic, habrán personajes nuevos y bueno uno mió, espero que les guste y recibir muchos rewier, eso me haría feliz u

Era como cualquier día, a pesar que todo su alrededor fuera de arena podía sentirse la brisa del viento , había pasado casi 4 años desde que comprendió que lo que hacia no estaba bien , y con el pasar de los años se gano el respeto de su aldea no por ser el Kazekage, si no por ser el mismo y sus acciones para con el pueblo , gaara ya no era un niño era un adolescente de 16 años y con una responsabilidad en sus hombros el cuidar su aldea de cualquier ataque , aunque claro después de sus responsabilidades daba una vuelta por la aldea , la gente siempre lo saludaba y le daba sus bendiciones , las muchachas murmuraban lo guapo que gaara se había puesto , claro ya no era el niño de 12 años con expresión fría si no mas calmada , pero cuando tenia que pelear su mirada era muy seria…..

Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento , firmando y escribiendo algunas cosas de las cuales tenía que hacer, hasta que alguien toco su puerta ..

Gaara , estas ocupado

No temari pasa y siéntate – mientras seguía atento con lo que hacia

Bueno todos los arreglos y papeleos que me mandaste para la aldea de la hoja están listos

Eso es bueno , y cuando será el día de la ceremonia

Será dentro de 1 mes

Y porque tanto

Lo que pasa que la hokage esta esperando que el clan Ishida vuelva a la aldea

Clan Ishida

Si , lo que tengo entendido es que es un clan muy antiguo como los Uchida yHyūga , es un clan muy fuerte y tiene técnicas muy fuertes que han ido pasando de generación en generación aunque nadie las ha podido ver , y bueno la hokage nos dijo que el clan hará una parada en nuestra aldea ya que el líder quiere presenta respetos a ti y a la aldea; y eso es todos

Eso es bueno debemos tener buenas relaciones no sol con las aldeas si no también con los demás clanes , porque si pasar en el futuro tendríamos apoyo de ellos

Si eso es bueno

Y sabes cuando los Ishida llegaran a la aldea

Ellos llegaran tengo informado a la aldea dentro de3 días

Bueno entonces tengamos todo preparado para su llegada

Entendido- temari salio de ahí dejando a gaara. Dejo los papeles que termino de revisar y salio de ahí y se fue a tomar un poco de aire y contemplar su aldea , pero no muy lejos de ahí

Hikari – sama , por favor bájese de ese árbol

Solo falta un poco y estarás en tu nido – no haciendo caso omiso- listo

Por favor no haga eso de nuevo

Ah misa no seas aburrida tenia que dejarlo en su nido

Si le paso algo nunca me lo perdonaría

Esta bien , no te preocupes yo puedo conmigo

Usted no entiendo , es muy valiosa para negro clan y su padre también , tengo eso en mente

Ne , misa , cuanto tiempo mas acamparemos aquí

Bueno según su padre

Estaremos llegando ala Aldea de la Arena mañana al medio dio

Mmmmm , con que la Aldea de la Arena y dime que sabes de ella

Bueno lo que pude escuchar por su padre es que el Kazekage es un chico de su edad y que es muy respetado por su pueblo

Así que tiene mi edad no lo puedo creer ,es un gran responsabilidad

Eso es cierto usted tendrá la misma responsabilidad cuando cumpla los 18 , ese fue el deseo de su abuelo Kei

Si aunque no recuerdo bien lo que paso hace 2 años , antes de morir el abuelo me dio este collar que llevo

Si son los guardianes que han ido pasado de generación en generación en la familia , así que ellos la protegerán de cualquiera que quisiera atacarla

Eso es lo que dijo el abuelo ,aunque aun no entiendo la marca de mi espalda

Bueno usted sabe que entro de usted tiene un poder infinito

Lo se , peo quiero olvidarme de eso y vivir mi vida a lo máximo – sonrió – así que dejemos de hablar y regresemos porque si no recibirás una reprimenda de mi padre

Claro –ambas regresaron al campamento donde estaban instalados los del clan

Regresamos padre , oh , bueno días , abuela

Como a estado tu mañana

Bueno … comenzó a contarle lo que paso

Así que estuvo divertida tu mañana si

Si , ahora de dejo voy a recoger algunas flores para poder llevarlas al kazekage de la arena si ???

Esta bien

Señorita espéreme

Déjala misa – el lugar no esta tan lejos

Pero

Ella es fuerte y tu lo sabes , aunque que ella no se halla dado cuenta

Y donde esta el señor

Esta en reunión es que mandaran a Iku con un mensaje para el Kazekage , para que alguien nos pueda guiar cuando lleguemos a los dominios de la arena

Eso es bueno iku es un ave muy veloz hacia que no tomara tiempo

Esta en lo correcto Misa

Señor – haciendo un reverencia-

Donde esta mi hija

Hikari se fue a recoger algunas flores para el Kazekage

Oh , entiendo ; madre no te olvides que hoy a luna llena y es la purificación de hikari

Si lo se , es muy importante que tome los poderes de la luna

Señor , disculpe mi intromisión ,pero no cree que la señorita debería saber eso

Si te refieres a eso , ella ya se dio cuenta sobre la marca en su espalda y lo que tiene en su interior

Eso es claro , pero dejemos que ella lo sepa controlar , seria una desgracia si no lo hace

No te preocupes hijo , ella es fuerte y eso la entera sus sentimientos.. no te preocupes estoy segura

Ya volví n.n,porque esa cara todos parecen que hubieran visto un fantasma

No es nada hija y recogiste tus flores

Si papa – y le ofreció una- esta es la que le gustaba a mama , las pondré en un jarrón

Esta bien – mientras salía- es verdad hija no te olvides de la luna

Si , no lo olvide………..

No muy lejos de ahí , en la aldea d ela hoja tsunade la hokage estaba …..

tsunade –sama , despierte

que paso ¿?

Su correspondencia de hoy

Muchas gracias – sakura Chan

De nada y digame como están los preparativos para la ceremonia

Van en buen camino, el Kazekage de la aldea esta muy contento con esto y yo también solo nos falta esperan que lleguen los de clan Ishida y todo quedara perfecto para esta alianza definitiva

Escuche sobre ese clan , antes estuvo aquí en l aldea , pero se fueron por algún motivo que aun desconozco usted lo sabe Tsunade .sama

Si pero no te lo puedo decir, asi que no me preguntes mas

Esta bien y donde esta Naruto

Pues esta con Hinata , en realidad no se que le puedo ver Hinata a el

Pues aunque naruto sea algo atolondrado se ha vuelto un muchacho maduro y conciente de sus actos , acaso estas celosa

Celosa yo , para nada

Aun piensas en Sasuke

No se lo puedo negar , siempre me gusto desde niña Sasuke pero no pierdo las esperanzas en que el vuelva a ser el mismo

Yo también espero ,aunque aunque aun guarde rencor es un enemigo para nosotros así que recuérdalo si

No muy lejos de ahí iku el águila de la familia había llegado posándose en la ventana de la oficina de gaara y dando golpes…

así que necesitan alguien que los guié-decía kankuro que estaba con gaara- que piensas hacer

iré yo mismo

pero como dices eso tu deber es estará aquí

lose , pero yo mismo quiero ir a guiarlos hasta aquí además seria bueno salir a caminar un poco no – le sonrió- y tomar aire no???

Entiendo , te acompañare

No te preocupes yo iré con temari , te dejo al cuidado de la aldea en mi ausencia

Tomaron camino , junto con temari y el águila que los guiaba,….

mira gaara – se puede ver un bosque y hay alguien parado ahí. Ambos se acercaron y tuvieron contacto con la persona…..

Mis mas cordiales saludos y a su vez mis respetos Kazekage – sama; mi nombre es Toru Ayashi , soy sirviente de la familia Ishida , le señor me pidió que los guiara hasta el campamento provisional que tenemos

Entiendo , por favor guíenos hasta su señor

Esta bien síganme. fueron guiados por el sirviente atravesaron algunas ramas y ahí estaba el famoso clan Ishida había mucha gente que iba de un lado para otro , niños jugando con la pelota, y algunos hombres que arreglaban algunas de las tiendas..

Por favor pase por Aquí

Sea bienvenido Kazekage –sama , yo soy Yamato Ishida , jefe del Clan Ishida – hizo una reverencia

Muchas gracias- yo soy Gaara del Desierto y Quinto Kazekage de la la Aldea de la Arena

Déjeme presentarle a mi hija, que será la heredera del clan- en ese momento se percato que Hikari no estaba ahí – que?? Donde esta Hikari , misa

Lo siento se escapo

Lo siento kazekage-sama se que una falta de respeto que ella no este aquí, siempre hace lo mismo

Eso no es cieto hijo , sabes que esa es naturaleza , encantada de conocerlo mi nombre es Mika Ishida

Un gusto de conocerla señora yo soy……

Lo se , se quien es usted es el quinto kazekage de la aldea de la arena, Gaara

Si , mucho gusto

Espero que conozcas pronto a mi nieta , son casi de la misma edad y dime quien es la señorita que te acompaña

Ella es mi hermana Temari es una Jounin

Mucho gusto señora

El gusto es mía – le sonrió- que les parece si damos una vuelta por el campamento hasta que regrese mi nieta . Comenzaron a mostrarles todo el campamento

Valla si que mi nieta esta entretenida con algo , ne Kazekage podría ir a buscarla

Pero yo nose como es ella

No se preocupe solo siga el aroma de las flores y podrá encontrarla

Esta bien , iré a buscarla

Mika-san a donde fue mi hermano

Fue a buscar a mi nieta , sabes una anciana como yo no debe caminar mucho

No diga eso aun es muy joven- le sonrió

Buena chica –le sonrió- por que no vamos por un poco de te. Gaara no sabia por donde empezar , a que se refería al aroma de las flores , pensó que la anciana esta loca , en ese momento pudo sentir un olor a flores , pensó entonces que la anciana no estaba loca y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el olor , se encontró en una prado de flores , y se percato de que alguien que estaba ahí echado se acerco y era una chica, que estaba echada de largo , su cabello era de color castaño en parte de su pelo tenia trenzas pequeñas con un algunos lazos , se acerco un poco mas para poder despertarla y sin mas tropezó y cayo encima de ella, se levanto enseguida para poder ver si la mucha esta bien en ese momento la chica se despertó y gaara se quedo mirando atento su ojos , eran verdes claros y su mirada le producía mucha paz , que era ese sentimiento que le producía que o podía entender , en eso la chica poso su mano su mano en su rostro y le sonrió diciéndole………_Amor _

_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo , espero rewien y hasta otro capitulos…_

Holas

Mi nombre es Claudia, pero mi nick aquí es Sakura Hidaka, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, la historia a continuación es dedicada a Gaara, es mi personaje preferido de Naruto, y por mas de decir que las dos temporadas son demasiadas buenas. Al escribir este fic, habrán personajes nuevos y bueno uno mió, espero que les guste y recibir muchos rewier, eso me haría feliz u

Era como cualquier día, a pesar que todo su alrededor fuera de arena podía sentirse la brisa del viento , había pasado casi 4 años desde que comprendió que lo que hacia no estaba bien , y con el pasar de los años se gano el respeto de su aldea no por ser el Kazekage, si no por ser el mismo y sus acciones para con el pueblo , gaara ya no era un niño era un adolescente de 16 años y con una responsabilidad en sus hombros el cuidar su aldea de cualquier ataque , aunque claro después de sus responsabilidades daba una vuelta por la aldea , la gente siempre lo saludaba y le daba sus bendiciones , las muchachas murmuraban lo guapo que gaara se había puesto , claro ya no era el niño de 12 años con expresión fría si no mas calmada , pero cuando tenia que pelear su mirada era muy seria…..

Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento , firmando y escribiendo algunas cosas de las cuales tenía que hacer, hasta que alguien toco su puerta ..

Gaara , estas ocupado

No temari pasa y siéntate – mientras seguía atento con lo que hacia

Bueno todos los arreglos y papeleos que me mandaste para la aldea de la hoja están listos

Eso es bueno , y cuando será el día de la ceremonia

Será dentro de 1 mes

Y porque tanto

Lo que pasa que la hokage esta esperando que el clan Ishida vuelva a la aldea

Clan Ishida

Si , lo que tengo entendido es que es un clan muy antiguo como los Uchida yHyūga , es un clan muy fuerte y tiene técnicas muy fuertes que han ido pasando de generación en generación aunque nadie las ha podido ver , y bueno la hokage nos dijo que el clan hará una parada en nuestra aldea ya que el líder quiere presenta respetos a ti y a la aldea; y eso es todos

Eso es bueno debemos tener buenas relaciones no sol con las aldeas si no también con los demás clanes , porque si pasar en el futuro tendríamos apoyo de ellos

Si eso es bueno

Y sabes cuando los Ishida llegaran a la aldea

Ellos llegaran tengo informado a la aldea dentro de3 días

Bueno entonces tengamos todo preparado para su llegada

Entendido- temari salio de ahí dejando a gaara. Dejo los papeles que termino de revisar y salio de ahí y se fue a tomar un poco de aire y contemplar su aldea , pero no muy lejos de ahí

Hikari – sama , por favor bájese de ese árbol

Solo falta un poco y estarás en tu nido – no haciendo caso omiso- listo

Por favor no haga eso de nuevo

Ah misa no seas aburrida tenia que dejarlo en su nido

Si le paso algo nunca me lo perdonaría

Esta bien , no te preocupes yo puedo conmigo

Usted no entiendo , es muy valiosa para negro clan y su padre también , tengo eso en mente

Ne , misa , cuanto tiempo mas acamparemos aquí

Bueno según su padre

Estaremos llegando ala Aldea de la Arena mañana al medio dio

Mmmmm , con que la Aldea de la Arena y dime que sabes de ella

Bueno lo que pude escuchar por su padre es que el Kazekage es un chico de su edad y que es muy respetado por su pueblo

Así que tiene mi edad no lo puedo creer ,es un gran responsabilidad

Eso es cierto usted tendrá la misma responsabilidad cuando cumpla los 18 , ese fue el deseo de su abuelo Kei

Si aunque no recuerdo bien lo que paso hace 2 años , antes de morir el abuelo me dio este collar que llevo

Si son los guardianes que han ido pasado de generación en generación en la familia , así que ellos la protegerán de cualquiera que quisiera atacarla

Eso es lo que dijo el abuelo ,aunque aun no entiendo la marca de mi espalda

Bueno usted sabe que entro de usted tiene un poder infinito

Lo se , peo quiero olvidarme de eso y vivir mi vida a lo máximo – sonrió – así que dejemos de hablar y regresemos porque si no recibirás una reprimenda de mi padre

Claro –ambas regresaron al campamento donde estaban instalados los del clan

Regresamos padre , oh , bueno días , abuela

Como a estado tu mañana

Bueno … comenzó a contarle lo que paso

Así que estuvo divertida tu mañana si

Si , ahora de dejo voy a recoger algunas flores para poder llevarlas al kazekage de la arena si ???

Esta bien

Señorita espéreme

Déjala misa – el lugar no esta tan lejos

Pero

Ella es fuerte y tu lo sabes , aunque que ella no se halla dado cuenta

Y donde esta el señor

Esta en reunión es que mandaran a Iku con un mensaje para el Kazekage , para que alguien nos pueda guiar cuando lleguemos a los dominios de la arena

Eso es bueno iku es un ave muy veloz hacia que no tomara tiempo

Esta en lo correcto Misa

Señor – haciendo un reverencia-

Donde esta mi hija

Hikari se fue a recoger algunas flores para el Kazekage

Oh , entiendo ; madre no te olvides que hoy a luna llena y es la purificación de hikari

Si lo se , es muy importante que tome los poderes de la luna

Señor , disculpe mi intromisión ,pero no cree que la señorita debería saber eso

Si te refieres a eso , ella ya se dio cuenta sobre la marca en su espalda y lo que tiene en su interior

Eso es claro , pero dejemos que ella lo sepa controlar , seria una desgracia si no lo hace

No te preocupes hijo , ella es fuerte y eso la entera sus sentimientos.. no te preocupes estoy segura

Ya volví n.n,porque esa cara todos parecen que hubieran visto un fantasma

No es nada hija y recogiste tus flores

Si papa – y le ofreció una- esta es la que le gustaba a mama , las pondré en un jarrón

Esta bien – mientras salía- es verdad hija no te olvides de la luna

Si , no lo olvide………..

No muy lejos de ahí , en la aldea d ela hoja tsunade la hokage estaba …..

tsunade –sama , despierte

que paso ¿?

Su correspondencia de hoy

Muchas gracias – sakura Chan

De nada y digame como están los preparativos para la ceremonia

Van en buen camino, el Kazekage de la aldea esta muy contento con esto y yo también solo nos falta esperan que lleguen los de clan Ishida y todo quedara perfecto para esta alianza definitiva

Escuche sobre ese clan , antes estuvo aquí en l aldea , pero se fueron por algún motivo que aun desconozco usted lo sabe Tsunade .sama

Si pero no te lo puedo decir, asi que no me preguntes mas

Esta bien y donde esta Naruto

Pues esta con Hinata , en realidad no se que le puedo ver Hinata a el

Pues aunque naruto sea algo atolondrado se ha vuelto un muchacho maduro y conciente de sus actos , acaso estas celosa

Celosa yo , para nada

Aun piensas en Sasuke

No se lo puedo negar , siempre me gusto desde niña Sasuke pero no pierdo las esperanzas en que el vuelva a ser el mismo

Yo también espero ,aunque aunque aun guarde rencor es un enemigo para nosotros así que recuérdalo si

No muy lejos de ahí iku el águila de la familia había llegado posándose en la ventana de la oficina de gaara y dando golpes…

así que necesitan alguien que los guié-decía kankuro que estaba con gaara- que piensas hacer

iré yo mismo

pero como dices eso tu deber es estará aquí

lose , pero yo mismo quiero ir a guiarlos hasta aquí además seria bueno salir a caminar un poco no – le sonrió- y tomar aire no???

Entiendo , te acompañare

No te preocupes yo iré con temari , te dejo al cuidado de la aldea en mi ausencia

Tomaron camino , junto con temari y el águila que los guiaba,….

mira gaara – se puede ver un bosque y hay alguien parado ahí. Ambos se acercaron y tuvieron contacto con la persona…..

Mis mas cordiales saludos y a su vez mis respetos Kazekage – sama; mi nombre es Toru Ayashi , soy sirviente de la familia Ishida , le señor me pidió que los guiara hasta el campamento provisional que tenemos

Entiendo , por favor guíenos hasta su señor

Esta bien síganme. fueron guiados por el sirviente atravesaron algunas ramas y ahí estaba el famoso clan Ishida había mucha gente que iba de un lado para otro , niños jugando con la pelota, y algunos hombres que arreglaban algunas de las tiendas..

Por favor pase por Aquí

Sea bienvenido Kazekage –sama , yo soy Yamato Ishida , jefe del Clan Ishida – hizo una reverencia

Muchas gracias- yo soy Gaara del Desierto y Quinto Kazekage de la la Aldea de la Arena

Déjeme presentarle a mi hija, que será la heredera del clan- en ese momento se percato que Hikari no estaba ahí – que?? Donde esta Hikari , misa

Lo siento se escapo

Lo siento kazekage-sama se que una falta de respeto que ella no este aquí, siempre hace lo mismo

Eso no es cieto hijo , sabes que esa es naturaleza , encantada de conocerlo mi nombre es Mika Ishida

Un gusto de conocerla señora yo soy……

Lo se , se quien es usted es el quinto kazekage de la aldea de la arena, Gaara

Si , mucho gusto

Espero que conozcas pronto a mi nieta , son casi de la misma edad y dime quien es la señorita que te acompaña

Ella es mi hermana Temari es una Jounin

Mucho gusto señora

El gusto es mía – le sonrió- que les parece si damos una vuelta por el campamento hasta que regrese mi nieta . Comenzaron a mostrarles todo el campamento

Valla si que mi nieta esta entretenida con algo , ne Kazekage podría ir a buscarla

Pero yo nose como es ella

No se preocupe solo siga el aroma de las flores y podrá encontrarla

Esta bien , iré a buscarla

Mika-san a donde fue mi hermano

Fue a buscar a mi nieta , sabes una anciana como yo no debe caminar mucho

No diga eso aun es muy joven- le sonrió

Buena chica –le sonrió- por que no vamos por un poco de te. Gaara no sabia por donde empezar , a que se refería al aroma de las flores , pensó que la anciana esta loca , en ese momento pudo sentir un olor a flores , pensó entonces que la anciana no estaba loca y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el olor , se encontró en una prado de flores , y se percato de que alguien que estaba ahí echado se acerco y era una chica, que estaba echada de largo , su cabello era de color castaño en parte de su pelo tenia trenzas pequeñas con un algunos lazos , se acerco un poco mas para poder despertarla y sin mas tropezó y cayo encima de ella, se levanto enseguida para poder ver si la mucha esta bien en ese momento la chica se despertó y gaara se quedo mirando atento su ojos , eran verdes claros y su mirada le producía mucha paz , que era ese sentimiento que le producía que o podía entender , en eso la chica poso su mano su mano en su rostro y le sonrió diciéndole………_Amor _

_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo , espero rewien y hasta otro capitulos…_


End file.
